The Myths Are True
by hemillsie
Summary: After the Battle of Olympus, Percy moved to Lake Manitoc for some time off. Disaster strikes, and hunters appear. Nico arrives to help Percy. How will Sam and Dean cope with the Greek myths coming true? Will they ever believe it?
1. Part 1

*blinks* Wait, what? *rubs eyes in shock* What is this? A STORY?

I started this at some point last year, when I was babysitting the terrifying creature that comes in the form of a friend of the families 2 year old and 2 of her friends. Seriously, I mean, I can't even cope with people _my own age_, how am I meant to look after 3 kids?

But anyway, I had a few hours with zilch to do, as I'd already put them to bed, so I started this, got about half-way through, then promptly forgot about it. I found it last week when I was trying to impose some order on My Documents and decided to finish it.

_Just remembered: DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the Percy Jackson universe, or the Supernatural one. Nada. This applies for all chapters in this story_.

Ok, **timeline**. Supernatural, this starts in 'Dead in the Water.' This is set **3 years** AFTER the last Percy Jackson book.

I have also made **changes**. The most obvious of these is that, at the end of _The Last Olympian_, when the Gods offer to make Percy a god and he declines? Well, I have killed Annabeth, so Percy had no reason to say no. Percy got upgraded. Hades kicked up a fuss because Percy and Thalia are both immortal (god and huntress) until they extended the offer to Nico as well. So all the children of the Big Three are immortal in one way or another.

Another thing, I wrote this before I read _The Lost Hero_, so there won't be any mentions of Jason, Leo or Piper in here.

Anything in Greek will have translations next to it, don't worry, so when it shows up later… Yeah. But, the Greek is from Google Translate, so I don't know how reliable it is…

Ok. On with the story...

* * *

><p>*<strong>THE MYTHS ARE TRUE<strong>*

Part 1/6

* * *

><p>The sun was shining when Sophie Carlton got out of bed that morning. That was good – it meant she could go swimming. The lake was a very special part of Sophie's life, all 18 years of it. She loved the lake; the water was always clear and beautiful. Perfect for swimming.<p>

She quickly showered, brushed her hair and changed into her blue tracksuit, the clothing of choice when it came to her exercising, then wandered downstairs to the kitchen.

Her father and brother were already up; her father reading the newspaper and her brother eating cereal, sitting on the counter.

"Morning Daddy." She leant down and kissed him on the cheek with a smile, before she went to retrieve a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Morning sweetheart."

Her brother dragged his attention away from his cereal to give her a calculating look.

"All these workouts Soph—I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls." He said thoughtfully.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine," he huffed. "_Most_ guys don't like buff girls." He amended. He knew she had a boyfriend who she had met when she was swimming. In fact, he had even met him, and done the traditional _You-hurt-her-and-I'll-kill-you-with-a-shovel_ threatening. He even liked her boyfriend, and they were on relatively friendly terms.

She just grinned at him, comeback at the ready. "Yeah well, girls don't like guys who still live at home."

He rolled his eyes, downed the leftover milk in one, then hopped down from the counter.

"Ha ha ha." He laughed sarcastically.

She chuckled, then headed to the door to leave. Just as she opened the door, her father's voice floated after her.

"Be careful."

She looked back; he hadn't even looked up from his newspaper.

"I will." The door shut behind her, and she headed towards the lake.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, she was at the small hut near the area of the lake she liked to swim in. She went in, shutting the door behind her, and changed into her swimming costume. As she left, she heard a voice from beside her.<p>

"Hey Sophie."

She smiled and turned to the 19-year old next to her.

"Hey Percy." She said, in the same tone. This was the other reason Lake Manitoc was important to her. It was where she had met Percy Jackson for the first time.

"You swimming today?" He asked.

She gestured to the swimsuit. "Is it that obvious?"

Percy grinned. "I thought it was just for my benefit." He replied, giving her an appreciative once over. She laughed and gave a quick twirl.

"Like what you see?" She challenged.

He stepped forward, leering playfully. "You know I do."

She smiled and reached out, pulling him towards her. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers.

"You know, Percy –" She said, pulling back to look at him. "I did come here for a reason."

He pulled back and looked at her, though they were still close.

"And I thought you'd come for the company." He grinned.

"Well, the company could be better…"

He raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"So what is the reason you came here, if it wasn't to see me?" He asked, a mock hurt expression on his face.

"We're going swimming."

"We?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes. We." She extracted herself from the embrace, looped her arm around his waist and turned them towards the lake.

"Why don't you go down now, and I'll be there in a minute once I am more suitably dressed." He commented. She looked around, remembering that he was still in his jeans and shirt.

"Sure. See you soon." She grinned, pecked him on the cheek then darted down to the waters-edge.

* * *

><p>Sophie turned, looking out over the lake, quickly psyching herself for the moment of cold that would inevitably smother her when she jumped in. Then, she took a deep breath and dived perfectly into the clear lake. The sound of birds and the water lapping at the dock vanished into silence as the water filled her ears and muted everything.<p>

She started swimming, but stopped and surfaced, confused at the distorted whispering that she could hear. She looked around to see if Percy was playing tricks on her, but he was walking down the path to the wooden boards that provide as her honorary diving board, looking at her in concern. She shrugged off the odd feeling that she was being watched and went back to her laps.

* * *

><p>Percy watched as Sophie surfaced again, and took off running towards the lake. There was something in the water. Percy's 'spidey-sense', as Thalia called it, had alerted him that there was something in the water, something different. Knowing his luck, something bad. And it was moving towards his girlfriend, the person it had taken months to get close to. He had left Camp Half-Blood after the Battle for Olympus, determined to have as break from this sort of thing, at least for a bit.<p>

Sure, the quests were fun, and sometimes he missed his friends, but he needed some time off. After the prophecy, the battle, loosing Annabeth – he stopped that thought in its tracks. As close as he and Annabeth had been, they had never been as close as he felt to Sophie. Not romantically, anyway. But Percy had wanted some time-out, before he returned for a lifetime of killing monsters with his family. And he had had it, almost.

But now some water-monster was going after his girlfriend, and his swimming shorts didn't have pockets for Riptide to return to, so he couldn't kill whatever it was. He sprinted down the wooden dock, skidding to a halt at the end.

"Sophie!" He yelled. She twisted around to see him. "Get out of the water!"

Sophie started swimming towards him and he's leaning out over the water, but it's too late. Percy can feel the thing moving through the water under her, getting closer.

"Come on, come on, come on…" Percy muttered, frantic. She's only meters away. But then it grabs her. All Percy sees are her eyes widening in panic, then she's gone, her panicked yell cut off by the water flooding her throat. Gone in a stream of bubbles. _Gone. Oh Gods…_

"No!" Percy yelled, crashing onto his knees as he looks over the edge of the dock for any sign of his girlfriend. "Sophie! _Sophie_!" He's on his knees, vision blurred by tears.

He doesn't think, he doesn't consider what he's doing, but then he's in the lake. In seconds he's floating in the spot Sophie was dragged under, but there's nothing there. No Sophie, no monster, not even any fish. Even the 'spidey-sense' had stopped. But he wouldn't stop, couldn't stop, looking for her. He sank to the dark depths of the lake, prepared to use his power over water to find her. Percy closed his eyes and let out a stream of energy that crackled through the lake searching for anything human-sized and alive. Nothing.

The pain returned as the adrenaline faded, and Percy pushed himself up, the stream of water rocketing him clear of the lake, landing hard on the wooden dock, but Percy bore the Achilles Curse, so there is no damage. He doesn't know how long he was there, kneeling by the lake, waiting and watching desperately for any sign of his girlfriend.

A small, distant part of his mind wondered if it was even possible for Greek Gods to go into shock, but it was largely ignored. It didn't really matter.

* * *

><p>Percy stood up, and looked out over the lake, vainly hoping to see a head of blonde hair pop out and start laughing at him, because it had all been a joke and she had somehow found a way to jam his water power.<p>

No such luck.

He gave the lake one last glance, silently vowing to return and find whatever creature it was. Then he'd call in a favor with Nico, and get him to send it to Tartarus, to Hell, to nothing short of damnation. It deserved it.

Percy turned and walked back up the path, slowly. He had no desire to go and see Will, Sophie's brother, to tell him and her father what had happened. What he had let happen.

But he couldn't go slowly enough, and suddenly the line of trees had stopped and he was looking at Sophie's house.

Going to the front door, Percy raised his hand to knock when he stopped. His hand was shaking violently. He concentrated on making his hand clench into a fist, then pounded on the door. Knocking and knocking, the rhythm was soon in time with the shudders going through him. After what seemed like an age, Will opened the door, his welcoming smile fading as he saw the sorry state Percy was in – pale, shaking and still only in his swimming shorts. Percy vaguely realized he was still wet, but it's too late now. Will had seen him wet, if he were to magically become dry, he'd realize something was up.

"Percy?" Came the shocked whisper. But he can't say anything, how could he say anything, when it's all his fault that Will doesn't have a sister anymore? Then he's being pulled into the house and pushed gently onto the sofa beside a shocked Mr. Carlton while Will disappears.

"Percy? What happened?" Mr. Carlton asked. Will returns, holding a towel and a duvet, and proceeds to cover him with them.

"What happened, Percy. I saw something pull her down, and I saw you go in after her. But what happened." It wasn't really a question; Will was demanding to know what had happened to his sister. But somehow the knowledge that Will was watching helps Percy focus. He doesn't need to tell Will that his sister is gone.

"We were swimming… well, she was swimming… I was walking down the path to the lake… but something – something grabbed her. She was swimming fine – but it pulled – pulled her down and…" Percy trailed off as Will and Mr. Carlton exchanged glances. "Can I go home?" He asked. He couldn't stay here. "I'll come back, but-"

"Sure, I'll give you a lift." Will said, standing up. Percy stood up, stumbled outside and fell into a seat in Wills car.

5 minutes later, he was dropped off outside his almost-new house, right next to the lake, courtesy of his father.

Will watched him into the house, then drove off while Percy shut the door. He drifted into his bedroom and sprawled on the bed, instantly asleep.

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo jumped suddenly, like he had just been stung by a wasp. There was a distant ringing in his ears. He froze – that only happened when someone close to him had died.<p>

Panicked, Nico shut his eyes and concentrated, focusing on the spirit of the person before whoever it is has their soul judged. He needs to know who it is.

Grey vapor begins to appear in front of him, twisting and warping until it becomes the figure of a young, attractive girl. Who Nico doesn't know. Right. _Who is that_?

"Who are you?" He asked the spirit, who seemed surprised to be addressed.

"Sophie Carlton." She replied, then hesitated and looked around. "Am I… am I dead?" She asked, quietly.

"Yep." Nico nodded, then winced. Tact had never been his thing.

"Oh." She was quiet for a minute, then looked at him curiously. "Are you God then, or something?" She asked.

Nico snorted. "Kind of, but not that God. Definitely 'or something.' But how did you die?"

She frowned. "I never thought I'd get asked that. But… I was swimming. With my boyfriend. Then something pulled me under and…" Her voice caught in her throat. "Oh my God, I'm dead…" She whispered.

"So this boyfriend... who is he?" Nico pressed, and the girl pulled herself together a bit.

"Percy." She smiled softly. "Percy Jackson. The best thing that ever happened to me."

Ah. Percy. That explained it, slightly. Percy was the one living family member he was closest to, after all. _What, so now when someone close to someone close to me dies I feel it? Great. Just __**awesome,**_ Nico thought sarcastically.

"Ok. Thanks, Sophie." Now he could get rid of her. "It's time for you to-"

"You won't send me to Hell, will you?" She interrupted, looking panicked.

"No, I won't. Bye Sophie." He waved his hand and concentrated. The girl vanished, the grey smoke turning white, then a strong, shining yellow before they drifted through the ceiling. Nico sagged, suddenly tired. He turned to his room and lay on the bed_. Tomorrow, I'm going to go see Percy, but now_… He fell asleep, wondering how badly Percy could be taking loosing someone else.

* * *

><p>Percy was woken by a pounding on his door, and jerked upright. The night's sleep had erased the shock from his system, and now he could think clearly he was confused. Surely Will wouldn't have come over? He got out of bed and fought off the head-rush that made him sway, then walked to the door and yanked it open.<p>

His mouth fell open.

"Nico?"

The teen turned to him. "Hey Percy."

"Why are you-?"

"I met your girlfriend." Nico explained, and Percy visibly flinched.

"Oh. Ah, come in then."

The gothic fifteen year old nodded, then wandered into the house. "Gee, you'd never guess who lived here…" He muttered, and Percy chuckled slightly. It was true. Everything was blue, and green, with some white. The whole place looked like it was under water.

"What can I say? Dad was in charge of the décor." Percy shrugged. "He also put up wards of some sort around here, so monsters are less likely to come after us." Then his smile faded. "So you… you talked to Sophie?"

Nico nodded.

"Well… what did she say? Was she alright?" Percy insisted. He received an eye-roll from his cousin. "What?"

Nico gave him a look. "She's dead, Percy. And you ask if she's alright." Nico's smile faded though, when he saw the effect his words were having on his cousin. He looked downright depressed. "Sorry."

"Nico, she was the best thing that ever happened to me." His cousin murmured, and Nico glanced up.  
>"Funny, she said the same about you." He muttered. "She seemed okay though… and I sent her to Elysium." (<em>AN – spelling?_)

Percy beamed, and Nico found himself locked in a bone-breaking hug. "Thanks, Nico."

Nico, who had frozen at the unexpected physical contact, patted Percy awkwardly on the back until he let go.

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester flicked through the newspaper looking for a hunt.<p>

Any hunt.

Please God let there be a hunt.

He finds a short article on a girl, Sophie Carlton, who seems to have vanished in mysterious circumstances in a lake. Dean shrugged; it's worth checking out, anyway. His thoughts are disturbed by the waitress returning.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked, leaning right into him. He looked up, pen in mouth, and grinned, fully intending to offer to get to know her just a little better that night, but then Sam wandered back over and sat down.

"Just the check, please."

Dean rolled his eyes. _Way to ruin the mood, Sammy_. But, to her credit, the blonde just said, "Ok," and walked off, though she does throw a smile over her shoulder at Dean.

Dean let his head drop in exasperation, then turned on his brother.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." He looked appreciatively after the waitress, who was in very short shorts. "_That's_ fun." At Sam's blank look, Dean abandoned the attempt and moved on to business. "Here, take a look at this." He threw the paper across the table so it landed in front of Sam. "I think I've got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water—Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

Sam frowned. "A funeral?"

"It's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For closure or something…" Dean reached for the other paper.

"A closure?" Sam snorted softly. "What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." He finished harshly.

Dean looked up. "Something you want to say to me?" He questioned. This is getting old.

"The trail for dad." Sam sighed. "It's getting colder, every day-"

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?" Dean interrupted.

"I don't know!" Sam shook his head. "Something, anything-"  
>"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do?"<p>

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know you do, it's just—" But Dean kept talking over him.

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there." He snapped. "Okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and Dean went to retort but was distracted by the waitress walking by again.

"Alright, Lake Manitoc." Sam confirmed, but Dean was still gazing after the blonde. "Hey!"

Dean's focus snapped back over. "Huh?"

"How far?"

* * *

><p><em>Ok, part one! The rest is written, so as soon as I have at least one reviewalert/whatever I'll_ _start posting the rest. Because there's no point me posting them if no-one's reading them._

_Next chapter, the boys go to the lake._

_I also wasn't sure on the rating – K+ should be fine, right? Just because this is my second fic that I've actually published and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing..._

_Anyway._

_Hope you like it :)_


	2. Part 2

_Quick note__: I was going to try and at least pretend that I have an updating schedule and post this at around 1pm (English time) but meh. Study leave for History GCSE tomorrow, and the only thing I have on the sheet of paper that is _meant_ to be covered in notes is a load of winged stickmen flying around the page. Revision time well spent!_

_Thanks to __**Pessimystic**__, __**koffa Supernova**__, __**becky199756**__, and __**Lilithia Wen**__for adding this to story alert/favourite story lists._

_Also__, extra special thank you to __**ZombieKillerLevi**__ and __**liliaeth**__ for reviewing! I love you people, seriously. Virtual cookies all around! Ok. On with the story:_

* * *

><p>*<strong>THE MYTHS ARE TRUE<strong>*

Part 2/6

* * *

><p>It had been about 2 weeks after the incident, and Percy was doing much better, in his opinion. He was spending lots of time at the Carlton's, Will in particular, as Mr. Carlton had taken the death of his daughter so badly that he hardly spoke to anyone.<p>

But Percy had introduced Will to Nico, and despite the 'aura of death' that constantly surrounded the boy, the he proved to be very resilient by the way he talked with Nico, got to know him. Nico had also been introduced to lots of the locals including the Sheriff and his family – he had even succeeded in the (thought impossible) task of persuading the Sheriffs grandson, Lucas to nod.

All the human contact was quite weird for Nico, who had spent the best part of the last 3 years in the Underworld, so he probably came across as a bit strange, but that didn't bother him. He knew that he _was_ a bit strange. 'A bit' being an understatement.

Percy also spent a lot of time by the lake; sitting out on the water's edge or swimming. He knew he wouldn't get 'snatched' by whatever had taken Sophie, because he had felt whatever it was, even though he didn't know _what_ it was. It would never get close enough to snatch him.

Nico would often sit with him in silence, but on the first day Percy had taken him to the lake he had commented;

"You're right. There's something in that lake." Percy had frowned at him, and asked what he meant, but all Nico had said was that he could sense the spirit of someone close by, someone that refused to move on.

He had tried to banish it, to force it to move on, but whatever it was had moved out of Nico's range – too far away for Nico to do anything about it.

It was on a day like that, when Percy and Nico were sitting on the end of one of the 'honorary diving boards', as Sophie used to call them (there were several, dotted along the edge of the lake) when Will opened the door to the two agents from the U.S. Wildlife Service.

* * *

><p>Dean steered the Impala up a dirt road, and pulled up outside a picturesque-looking cabin. He and Sam went to the door and knocked. It was quickly opened by a young-ish man with dark hair.<p>

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked, and the man nodded, unsure.

"Yeah, that's right."

The brothers slipped into 'professional mode' as Dean introduced them as U.S Wildlife Service Agents.

"Oh. I guess you want to hear about what happened to…" Will trailed off.

"Yes, please." Sam replied. Will nodded, looking down, then gestured out the door. The 'agents' took a hint and backed up, then followed him out to beside the lake. On a landing dock, they could see Wills father sitting and looking out into the lake. On the next one, they could vaguely see two kids. One looked about the age of the girl that had drowned…

"She was about 100 yards out." Will said, interrupting the observation. Sam and Dean turned back to him. "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown." Dean asked.

"Yeah." Will glanced out over the water. "She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake." He looked back to the brothers. "She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam frowned.

"No, that's what I'm telling you…"

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breached the surface?" Sam continued.

"No. Again, she was really far out."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shore line?" Dean asked.

"No, never." Will frowned. "Why? What do you think's out there?"

Dean shrugged. "We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean turned and headed back for the Impala, but stopped when Sam spoke.

"What about your father?" Sam glanced out at the dock, at the solitary, motionless figure still sitting there. "Can we talk to him?"

Will followed Sam's sightline and frowned. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean…" He trailed off, looking extremely reluctant. "He didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand."

"What about them?" Sam turned to see Dean pointing at the two kids on the next dock, then looked back at Will, who seemed even more reluctant to talk about them. "They look like they come here a lot." Will nodded. "Maybe they saw something?"

Will looked up, pleadingly. "Do they have to get involved? I mean, they-"

"There is something in that lake. We need all the information possible, or this will happen again." Dean said, stubbornly. Will sighed, looking sad, then turned back to them.

"That's Percy Jackson, the older one, and his cousin Nico. Nico di Angelo."

Dean barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There was so much more to it than that.

"And?"

"Percy… he was-"

"Sophie's boyfriend?" Sam interrupted.

Will nodded. "He was there when… it happened. I even saw him jump in after her, but…" he trailed off, while Sam and Dean shared a look. The kid had jumped in after her, and was still breathing? "Um, look, Percy's a nice guy, ok? I mean, he's a friend of mine, and he took this really badly." He paused. "You should have seen the state he was in when he made it back so he could tell us what had happened. But I've told you everything he told me. So can you please involve him as little as possible? And you don't need to see Nico; he arrived the next day to make sure Percy was alright."

The brothers looked at each other. No way were they ignoring an eye-witness. They said goodbye to Will, and Sam smiled briefly, then they both got in the car and left.

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The Sheriff asked as he walked around his desk.<p>

"You sure it's accidental? Both Will Carlton and Percy Jackson saw something grab her." Sam pointed out, as they followed.

The Sheriff snorted. "Like what?" They entered the office, and he indicated some chairs. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." He said firmly, as if the very idea was ridiculous. "There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster."

"Yeah," Dean laughed shortly, "Right." The brothers exchanged forced smiles; chances were it was something _exactly_ like the Loch Ness Monster. The Sheriff, unaware of the irony, carried right on.

"Percy was traumatized, and Will was too far away to see clearly. Sometimes the mind plays tricks." He looked at both brothers. "Still," He sat down. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird though I mean that's…" Dean leaned towards the desk. "That's the third missing body this year."

"I know." The Sheriff sounded resigned, like there was nothing he could do. To be fair to the man, there probably wasn't. "These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

Dean nodded seriously. "I know."

"Anyway," he put his hands out in a gesture of defeat, sighed and sat back in his chair. "All this— it won't be a problem much longer." He said.

"What do you mean?" Dean frowned. Obviously he was missing something here.

The Sheriff gave him an odd look. "Well… the dam, of course."

"Of course… the dam. It's, uh…" Dean floundered for a second before recovering. "Sprung a leak."

He received a raised eyebrow for his efforts. "It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months," the Sheriff leant forward, "there won't be much of a lake." Dean frowned. "There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." He looked piercingly at the pair.

"Exactly." Dean nodded, very matter-of-fact. Luckily for the hunters, there was a knock at the door before any more awkward questions or covers could be made. A pretty young woman, with a white shirt and long brown hair walked into the room, then stopped as she noticed there were already two extra people in there.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked. "I can come back later..." She stepped back, fully intending to leave them to it, but was interrupted by the Sheriff.

"Gentlemen," he stood up. "This is my daughter."

Dean stood up, already smiling, and introduced himself as charmingly as he could. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean."

He reached out and shook her hand, while she laughed shortly at how forward he was.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." Was the only response he got.

"Hi."

"They're from the Wildlife Service," her father explained. Dean looked over his shoulder at him. "About the lake." Both brothers looked back to Andrea, Dean still grinning.

"Oh."

A small boy walked into the room, around Andrea, and Dean smiled at him.

"Oh hey there. What's your name?"

Without even looking up, the boy quickly turned and left the way he had come, saying nothing and not looking at anyone. Dean's smile faded.

Andrea gave a small, sad smile, then turned and followed him out of the room. Sam and Dean looked silently after them, then turned to each other. What was wrong with that kid?

The Sheriff spoke up from behind them, "His name is Lucas."

The three of them looked through the glass pane in the wall, where they could see Andrea giving 'Lucas' a pencil from a box.

Sam frowned and turned back to the older man. "Is he okay?" He asked softly.

"My grandson's been through a lot." The Sheriffs voice was low and serious again. "We all have. Well," he came out from behind his desk and stood by the door, obviously dismissing the two 'agents.' "If there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

The three of them left the room, walking past Andrea and Lucas on their way out.

"Hey, you know, now that you mentioned it," Dean stopped and turned back. Andrea stood up from watching Lucas. "Could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel?"

"Lakefront motel, go around the corner, it's about two blocks south." She replied steadily.

Sam smiled and took a step towards the door, but Dean frowned and waved a hand in the general direction of the street.

"Two…" He frowned. "Would you mind showing us?"

She laughed at him. "You want me to walk you two blocks?" Andrea sounded amused by him. He just took it in stride and adopted an expression of concern.

"Not if it's any trouble…" Behind him, Sam rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling, praying for patience, while Andrea smirked at his brother.

"I'm headed that way anyway." She told them, then turned to her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She knelt down by her son, and spoke softly. "We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?" He doesn't respond, but she just kisses his hair and stands up, smiling at her father before leaving. Dean waved as they left, and the Sheriff nodded at the brothers as Sam says;

"Thanks again."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Sam and Dean were checked into the motel recommended by Andrea. Sam was researching the case with his laptop, while Dean wandered around the room sorting out their kit.<p>

"So, there's the three drowning victims this year…" Sam started.

"And before that?"

"Uh, yeah…" Sam's eyes skimmed over the text showing on the webpage ad he opened various newspaper articles. "Six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

Sam frowned, still staring at the screen. "This whole lake monster thing — it… it just bugs me."

"Why?" Dean dumped the bag on one of the beds before leaning on the back of Sam's chair, looking over his shoulder at the laptop as Sam explained his problem with the 'lake monster' theory.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain—There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." He shook his head. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

"What about Percy Jackson and Will Carlton? I mean, hell, that Percy kid even jumped in after his girl, and he's still breathing." Dean muttered, and Sam twisted around to look at him.

"You think Percy has something to do with this?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, man, but it's worth considering." He looked back to the news page as Sam scrolls down. "Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr." He pointed on the screen. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam read from the page, then opened another link for more details before realizing how they knew that name as a photograph of the kid, Lucas, wearing a jacket that was way too big on him, drenched and wrapped in a towel appeared. "Oh…Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father…" Dean stood up and slowly walked away as Sam finished reading. "Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned," Dean frowned in sympathy for the child they barely knew as Sam's voice got softer. "Two hours… before the kid got rescued." Sam enlarged the photo, looking at the scared expression on Lucas' face. Poor kid. He leaned forward to examine the picture, then frowned sharply and read more of the article. "Wait, Dean look..."

Dean frowned and moved forward again. "What?"

Sam pointed in the background of the photograph. There, looking just as wet as Lucas, was Percy Jackson. "Lucas was rescued by the Jackson kid."

Dean's eyebrows pressed together as he considered the implications of this discovery. Obviously Percy was more involved in this than they had thought… Another connection with someone who had 'drowned.'

"But if Lucas was out there when his dad got pulled down…" Sam continued, leaning on the table as he rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe we have another eyewitness after all."

Dean's whole face was reflecting his mood – he didn't look at all happy. In fact, he looked quite bitter. "No wonder that kid was so freaked out." He said quietly. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 is up! As you know, obviously, because you've just read it... *goes red* Just ignore me…<em>

_And I'm sorry that this chapter is so full of stuff from the episode. I swear it's the only one like it._

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Part 3

_Firstly__: Posting this now instead of midday tomorrow because I have 2 freakin' exams tomorrow. One of them is Chemistry. The joy. But, my point is, I also have to stay late after school, so if I try to post this tomorrow not only will it be posted after 6:15pm (English time), but I'd also be in a bad mood, so it may not be posted at all.  
>So I'm posting it now.<em>

_Secondly__:  
>Oh. My. God.<br>*squeals*  
>I had never expected to get so much feedback from this. And I am so ridiculously grateful to all of you marvelous people.<em>

_SO__: Thank you to _**Silvereyed Queen **_and _**WanderlustEthereal**_ for adding this to your story alert list!  
>Also, special thank you to <em>**becky199756**_ (again) and _**liliaeth**_(again) for reviewing.  
>And extra-extra-special-thank-you-with-virtual-singing-E-Card to <em>**BetahimeTsukiko** _who reviewed and alerted and favourited and everything. Thank you :)_

_You guys make my day. Another reason I'm posting early. You're awesome._

_Ok. Rant over. Continue!_

* * *

><p>*<strong>THE MYTHS ARE TRUE<strong>*

Part 3/6

* * *

><p>Neither Nico nor Percy knew the precise reason that Lucas had started talking to him. Well, to be honest he never really talked, but he nodded and shook his head, which was more communication than anyone else ever got out of him, even his mother.<p>

Percy thought it was something to do with the fact that Nico was a son of Hades. If the boy was still suffering because someone had died, it only seemed natural that someone with the power to make the dead move on would help calm them, even if Lucas didn't know who Nico was. Or maybe it was that Nico was just as unwilling to speak to complete strangers as Lucas was, or the fact that Nico hadn't forced himself upon him and tried every known tactic to get him to talk. But whatever it was, Lucas seemed very comfortable in Nico's presence, and reacted positively to it.

Nico walked towards the park to see Lucas, then stopped, and watched from the woods as a man beat him to the boy.

He frowned as the stranger sat down with Lucas and started interfering with the plastic soldiers lined dutifully along the bench and proceeded to look through his many drawings, considering whether or not to go and make him leave Lucas alone, but he seemed to be alright. In any case, he wasn't reacting in any way to the man before him, although that wasn't very uncommon behavior for him. Nico snorted as the man took some paper and a crayon, drawing a quick picture, talking the whole time and seemingly completely ignorant of the fact that Lucas had yet to acknowledge his presence, before apparently explaining the picture to Lucas, replacing the paper and finally leaving.

As soon as the man was gone, Nico ran out from the protective shadow of the trees and squatted down beside Lucas.

"Who was that?" He asked softly, and Lucas shrugged. Nico nodded towards the man, who was talking to Lucas' mother with another stranger. "Is he a friend of your mothers?" A small nod, and Nico nodded back, looking at the picture the man had drawn. There were four stick-men drawn – or, from another point of view, three stick-men and one stick-woman. "Is that his family then?" Nico asked, putting the paper down and looking back to Lucas, who nodded. "Did he want to know what you saw?" Nico asked more quietly. The replying nod was so small, Nico almost missed it.

Nico stood up and put a hand on Lucas' shoulder. Nico looked around to wave 'goodbye' to Andrea, and found himself on the receiving end of two critical, analyzing stares from the strange men. He raised an eyebrow at them, then ignored them completely as he turned back to Lucas. "I think he could help you, you should draw a picture. I can give it to him, if you want…" Lucas shook his head. "Hey, that's cool, whatever you want. But he looks like a trustworthy guy to me. I'll see you later, alright?" Lucas looked up and nodded, briefly patting Nico's arm, then went back to his drawing. Nico held a hand up to Lucas' mother in a farewell gesture, then walking back into the shadowed woods.

* * *

><p>"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me." Andrea admitted, looking sadly at her son across the park. "—Not since his dad's accident."<p>

Dean nodded. "Yeah we heard... Sorry."

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked sympathetically.

Andrea sighed. "That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." She said helplessly, nodding her head to the side in a _what-can-we-do_ motion.

Sam gave her a sympathetic look. "That can't be easy, for either of you."

"We moved in with my dad." Andrea nodded quickly; this was obviously a sore topic. She turned to Dean, "He helps out a lot. It's just…" she glanced at her son, then down to the dusty ground. "When I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw before Percy got out to him…"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks before Dean spoke up. "Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." _Yeah, look what we had to deal with…_

"You know, he used to have such life." Andrea commented with a bittersweet smile, remembering the way her son was. "He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth." Her smile faded. "Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. It's a good thing Nico arrived here a couple of weeks ago."

Sam looked at her and frowned, "Nico di Angelo?"

"Yeah. I think he's staying with his cousin at the moment." Andrea nodded. "I don't know what it is about him, but Lucas adores him. He doesn't exactly speak to Nico, but he nods, shakes his head, makes gestures, shrugs…" She trailed off. "It's not much, but it's more than I get, so it's a start."

The hunters looked over to Lucas, then suddenly noticed that a skinny pale kid with black hair, the kid from the dock, was squatted next to Lucas, and appeared to be talking to him.

"That Nico?" Dean asked, indicating the teen, and Andrea nodded. Dean looked back over, and his eyebrows rose as he saw Lucas nod a few times, then Nico stood up and looked over, straight at them. Despite the frown Dean was sure Nico had noticed, the teen only raised an eyebrow at them; _What_?

Then he spoke briefly to Lucas, who actually looked up from his drawing to nod at him, earning Nico another incredulous look from Dean. Nico waved once at Andrea, then turned and disappeared into the woods, completely ignoring the path. Andrea frowned after him.

"You know, I kind of worry about him and his cousin."

"Percy?" Dean clarified.

She nodded, face softening. "Yes. Percy arrived here about half a year ago, maybe 8 months? No parents, no guardian, but he had a whole house redecorated for him. Must have cost thousands."

Sam frowned. "No parents?"

"Not that anyone has ever heard from or seen." She said. "But whoever they are or were, they must have been rich."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked, and she turned to face him.

"Have you seen the house?" They both shook their heads. "Oh. Well, it's right beside the lake, prime location. It must have cost a fortune, but the estate company says it was paid for in full."

Both brothers exchanged looks and raised eyebrows, then Dean smiled at Andrea. "Do you think you could give us the address? Because we need to see Percy about something he might have seen…"

"You mean when Sophie died?" They nodded. "Well, be careful how you phrase it. The way they were around each other… well, Percy nearly had a breakdown when it happened. So be careful." Andrea warned as she scribbled the address on a scrap of paper. "Anyway, Percy's a great kid. He's the one who found Lucas… the water was rough and it was raining, but he didn't even care. He went out in this tiny little boat he owns to get to Lucas." Andrea broke off, then looked back to the brothers. "He wasn't stupid enough to try and make Lucas get in the boat to get him back, so he gave him his jacket and sat with him for an hour before they got a bigger boat out to them, and…" She sighed, then looked sharply at Dean. "Understand that I will not be happy if you upset him, alright? He's had a rough few years from what I've gathered, and him and his cousin... I don't know. Kids these days. I just wish…" She cut off as Lucas walked over, head bent down. She leaned towards him. "Hey sweetie!"

Lucas, without straightening or responding in any way, kept his head down, looking off at a slight angle as he gave Dean one of his drawings. Andrea stared.

"Thanks…" Dean said as he examined the picture. "Thanks Lucas."

Lucas walked back to the bench he was drawing on, and Dean was left staring at a coloured drawing of a house with a red roof. Andrea stared, looking from Dean to the picture and back again in amazement.

* * *

><p>Will stuck his head around the doorframe and looked into the living room. As expected, his father was sitting, slumped on a chair watching the television. Watching the screen, anyway. Will very much doubted that his father was absorbing anything that was being said or shown.<p>

"Hey, Dad?" He tried. His father didn't even blink to acknowledge his presence, and Will felt his heart plummet. Ever since Sophie had died, his father had withdrawn into a shell and stopped responding to people who tried to talk to him. He was acting just like Lucas.

"Hey dad, you should probably eat something." No reply. "I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?" Will sighed when he was ignored, then turned and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The Impala slowed to a stop as the hunters pulled up outside Percy Jackson's house. Sam whistled as he looked out the window.<p>

"Nice place."

Dean nodded, then they got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door, knocking quickly.

A few minutes later, the door was opened by a young man, who didn't look any older than 20. He had messy black hair, like his cousin, but strangely there was a streak of grey in it. What really caught the brothers' attention most, however, were his eyes. They were blue and green, and the colors kept shifting and changing, making Dean think of the sea. It was unnatural. He wore jeans and a shirt, with a string of beads around his neck.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Percy Jackson?" Sam asked.

The kid frowned, but nodded his head. "Yes. Who are you?"

Both held up their fake IDs as Dean introduced them the same way he had to Will Carlton. "I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service."

"The Wildlife Service?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we're here to talk to you about what you saw the day Sophie Carlton drowned? Apparently you were with her at the time," Sam said, and Percy's face dropped slightly.

"Oh. You'd better come in, then." He stepped back, gesturing for the brothers to enter the house, then shut the door and lead them to a large room at the back of the house that had one wall entirely dominated by huge panes of glass so you could look out at the lake.

"Nice house." Sam complimented him, same as he had in the car, but Percy just snorted.

"I hate it."

Sam frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's huge, isolated and empty apart from me." Percy explained. "I'm used to living with my friends near-by, like at camp." That sparked Dean's attention.

"Camp?"

"Yeah, in New York. I was a _counselor_there, so I used to spend a lot of time helping out." Percy said carefully, looking out the windows. _Too carefully_, Dean thought.

Apparently Sam thought the same way. "Why 'used to'?"

Percy looked over at Sam. "Some things happened, and I needed some time off. So I came here." He answered vaguely. There was a pause, then Percy motioned to the glass door. "Would you like to go outside?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. That was random. But, nevertheless, they allowed Percy to lead them outside. Andrea was right; the place was basically on the lake. There was a distance of about 10 meters between the back of the house and the start of the lake.

"So when you say 'some things happened'…" Sam asked, curiously. "What do you mean, exactly?"

Percy gave him a sharp look. "That is unrelated, and really none of your business."

Sam noticed Dean glare at Percy, but the kid was unfortunately right, even if they wanted to know as much about him as possible.

"You're right, sorry, I was just curious." Percy raised an eyebrow at Sam's apology, but nodded.

"It's alright." He took a breath. "What do you want to know about Sophie?" He asked.

"How long have you been living here?" Dean asked.

"Since March this year."

"And how long had the two of you been going out?"

Percy shrugged. "About 5 months."

"What happened the day Sophie drowned? Did you see anything in the water, anything that could have pulled her down?"

Percy's face fell. He turned away from the 'agents', walked to the lake edge, and looked out. He opened his mouth to answer Sam's question, but then the sound of a ringing phone interrupted from inside the house, and he snapped his mouth shut, looking confused.

"Is that yours?" He asked. Both the agents shook their heads, and Percy frowned again before he turned and ran into the house. Darting into the hall, following the sound of the phone, he dug through a bowl full of keys, screwed up pieces of paper, exotic-looking shells and what looked like giant gold medallions. A second later, he'd pulled out a small black mobile. He gave it a suspicious once-over, then cautiously answered it and, putting it to his ear, he turned slightly away from the Winchesters as he spoke.

"Hello? Who is this? – Dad?" Percy sounded genuinely surprised, and the Winchesters exchanged sharp looks. So this is the father no one has ever heard of. "Thanks for the phone, I guess. But it was nice of you to tell me that I had it before I got traced by everything in the USA." Percy continued sarcastically. They get along well then. Dean looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow. _Traced by everything in the USA? What the hell?_

"How did you even get it in here? – Fine, then how did Tyson get it here? – Oh. Well, tell him that that _does _qualify as cheating. – Yes, I still live by the lake. – Yes, she did." Percy's voice had fallen. "I was there, Dad." There was a pause. "'Stay out of the lake'? _That_ is your genius advice?"

Percy was sounding incredulous and slightly sarcastic now, but he looked amused rather than angry, one hand holding the phone and the other covering his right ear.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me, or can I go back to my conversation with the U.S. Wildlife Service agents standing in front of me? – What? – Yes, I know there's something in the lake, Dad, I saw it get Sophie. – Yes I jumped in after her! Do you have a point to-? – Oh. Wait, a what?" he sounded confused now. "– Yeah, that's what Nico said, but how is that even possible? I thought all of them had to…"

Percy trailed off, remembering too late the presence of the 'agents' behind him. He would probably just think that they would assume he was crazy from the half of the conversation they'd heard, but from the Winchester's point of view he had just confirmed himself as suspect number one for the hunt. He had been there, in the water, and the thing hadn't got him? Why the hell not? And his father seemed to know something as well, not to mention he seemed to know what it was, as did his cousin.

"No, I don't know what you mean. I'll ask Nico. Anything else? – Okay, bye then." And the conversation ended. Percy turned back to the brothers. "Sorry, what was the question?"

The brothers looked at each other, then the questions continued.

* * *

><p>Nico hopped down from the counter as Will returned to the kitchen, looking thoroughly depressed. "He acting any different?" Will shook his head, then turned and started the tap, rinsing and chopping vegetables for whatever he planned to cook. Nico screwed up his nose; vegetables. <em>Eew<em>. _**Why**__ did Percy decide to live in a town without a McDonalds? _

"I'll go sit with him for a bit, if you like." Nico offered. Despite his lack of social skills, he had picked up on the fact that it was probably better for Mr. Carlton to have someone around him at the moment.

"Could you? I think he needs some company, even if he completely ignores you."

Nico nodded, then walked into the other room, sitting on a single-person seat. Mr. Carlton didn't react, and Nico rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Nico flinched, then frowned and sat up straighter in his chair. He could sense, somewhere on the edge of his awareness, a dark patch. He stood up and looked around as he realized he was sensing a spirit, the same one from the lake. What in Hades…?<p>

He walked to the other side of the room and pulled open the window, looking over the dark water. It was completely still, no movement, despite the growing feeling that whatever it was, it was getting closer. The feeling suddenly flared from behind him, and he spun on the spot before falling back and leaning against the wall, arm clutched around his chest as he struggled to breathe. _And this is why I hate sensing some of the undead_. Ever since his 'upgrade', as Percy called it, Nico's ability to sense the spirits around him had exploded, and he was still getting used to subduing the raging emotions. He clenched his eyes shut, and slowed his breathing as he tried to push the feelings of anger and hate radiating from the ghost to the back of his head.

Finally it receded, and he looked around. Mr. Carlton was facing away from him, unaware of his near collapse or the danger they were in. He could sense it somewhere in the house. Nico reached into his pocket, and withdrew a small folding-knife. Once it was opened, however, the knife elongated and warped into the three-foot black sword that he held carefully in front of him as he left the room.

Out in the hall, he shut his eyes and focused on the feeling of the spirit, locating it. He could hear the television playing, hear the water still running in the kitchen… Nico's eyes snapped open. The water still running in the kitchen. _Water_. _**Styx**_.

"_Will!" _

Nico sprinted into the kitchen, heart leaping into his mouth as he realized what the ghost was doing. He burst through the door, momentarily faltering as he saw Will, struggling with his head under water in the sink. But that didn't last long, and soon he was standing behind Will, pulling on his shoulders as hard as he could, trying to get Wills head out from under the brown water.

"Will, come on!"

Nico focused on the spirit, determined to banish it, at least temporarily. But the thing wasn't having any of it, and a jet of water blasted out of the sink and slammed Nico into the wall. He crumpled to the floor beside the counter, and his vision darkened considerably around the edges.

"Styx, Styx, Styx…"

He tried pushing himself up, but his head pounded with the combination of hard impact and dark energy, and his vision blurred again. Distantly, he noticed with a sinking heart that the sound of the water had stopped, but he refused to think about that. Instead, he grabbed the wire hanging down the side of the counter and pulled, grabbing the phone from the floor, trying to focus on the numbers as he cursed his dyslexia. Percy had a phone. Tyson had said so. Percy would know what to do.

Seconds later, the number was dialed and he was holding the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Hello?"

Nico almost fainted in relief there and then.

"Percy, it's Nico…" He trailed off as his head throbbed again. _Oh that bastard is going to Tartarus._

"Nico? Nico, are you okay?"

Nico snorted softly. Only his cousin would worry that much about him when he hadn't given any information yet.

"I'm at the Carlton's. Percy… I think Will's dead, it was-"

But his cousin interrupted. "Dead? What? How?"

"It was that thing…" Nico heard an odd sound from the other end of the phone line. "Percy, did you just growl?" Silence. Oh well. "Percy, you need to come, quickly. Please… I don't… It's gone now, but I don't know what's happening and I need you to help me get rid of it if it comes back. So come quick."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

There was a beep from the phone as his cousin hung up, and Nico let the phone drop, and concentrated on making his vision straighten out.

* * *

><p>"And you're sure you didn't see anything in the water?"<p>

Percy suppressed the urge to snarl at the shorter of the two agents as he turned around. Stupid mortals. If they kept interfering, they were going to end up dead. They asked too many questions, and had completely ignored the fact that Percy was trying to get them out of the house as politely as possible. "Yes, I'm sure! I didn't see anything. Now if there's nothing else you want to know, I have to-" Percy cut off as his phone rang again. "Excuse me." He pulled the phone out of his pocket, turning away slightly, but keeping the agents in his line of sight.

"Hello?"

There was a brief pause from the other end of the line, then someone spoke.

"Percy, it's Nico…"

"Nico? Nico, are you okay?" Percy asked quickly, ignoring the heightened attention he seemed to be getting from the two agents. He couldn't care less about them at the moment, his cousins voice had sounded faint.

"I'm at the Carlton's. Percy… I think Will's dead, it was-"

But Percy interrupted at the word 'dead'. "Dead? What? How?" This time, the agents visibly stiffened, but Percy ignored them again, already running for the front door. He had to be sure Nico was alright.

"It was that thing…" Nico said. Of course. The thing in the lake. What else would start killing people like that. Percy glared darkly at the floor, and muttered something very unflattering in Greek as he fumbled with the front door. The agents were right behind him.

"Percy, did you just growl?" Nico sounded almost amused, so Percy chose not to reply, and Nico continued. "Percy, you need to come, quickly. Please… I don't…" Something must have happened to Nico. He never hesitated like that. "It's gone now, but I don't know what's happening and I need you to help me get rid of it if it comes back. So come quick."

"Ok, I'll see you there." _Damn the questions, they'll have to cope. Nico comes first_, Percy thought as he hung up the phone, looking back at the agents.

"Will's dead."

* * *

><p><em>Part 3. This is the half-way mark, folks.<em>

_*deep breath*_

_The phone conversation earlier. Be honest. Was it weird? It looked weird. Anyway._

_Hope everyone liked it. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Part 4

_In the immortal words of Albus Dumbledore: To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands – welcome back!  
>I say 'our'. I mean my. But hey.<em>

_Thank you to _**Kirino Tsuki**_, _**shinbei21**_ and _**XxBreakingxxPointxX**_ for adding this to your favourite story lists._

_Also massive thank you to _**Soren Quill**_, _**becky199756**_ (again!), _**liliaeth**_ (again!), and _**BetahimeTsukiko**_ (again!) for reviewing + optional extra. *glows* You people are marvelous._

* * *

><p>*<strong>THE MYTHS ARE TRUE<strong>*

Part 4/6

* * *

><p>Dean sat in the hotel room, alone, wondering how this could have happened.<p>

Wondering how he had _let _this happen.

_Why_ had he challenged Sam to a 'rock-paper-scissors' match to decide who went to the Carlton's and who stayed behind to look through Percy's house?

_There wasn't anything odd there anyway_, he thought sulkily. There was some weird animal horn and a pair of what looked like a pair of mechanical wings, but nothing supernatural or anything that screamed 'evil' at him.

And Sam had taken the Impala. Against his better judgment, Dean had allowed his brother to take his baby, leaving him stranded in the middle of no-where.

So now he was left sitting in the hotel after hitching a ride back, on his own, and he couldn't even go on Sam's laptop because apparently he wasn't trusted enough to know the password.

Just as Dean was considering leaving to go get a coffee or some pie or both, he heard a key in the lock and Sam stalked in to the room.

"So, I think it's safe to say we _can_ rule out Nessie." He sat down beside his brother as Dean asked,

"What do you mean?"

"The Carlton house." Sam said bitterly. "There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton _is_ dead."

Damn. "He drowned?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Sam confirmed. "In the sink." He sounded almost sarcastic.

"What the hell?" Dean looked around the room, distracted while he thought. "So you're right, this isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know." Dean paused. "A water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water…" He trailed off as his brain put two and two together. "Water that comes from the same source."

Sam caught on fast. "The lake."

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count..." Sam continued. "The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean stood up and walked across the room as realization struck. "This is gonna happen again, soon." He sat down on the wooden chair beside the door.

Sam spoke up. "And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean confirmed, starting to put on his boots.

"And I've been asking around." Sam carried on. "Lucas' dad, Chris?" He paused briefly. "Bill Carlton's godson." He finished, matter-of-factly.

"And we know it has something to do with Percy Jackson, maybe." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He definitely knew something, or at least his father did."

"We'll sort him out later." Dean stood up. "Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

* * *

><p>Nico sat with Lucas, in the younger boy's bedroom. Percy had managed to keep him out of the case concerning Sophie's death, and the agents had yet to talk to him about Will.<p>

But now, Nico sat in the corner watching as he played with his army figures.

"You know, I used to play when I was a kid." He said. Lucas looked up, and Nico pulled the Mythomagic figurine of his father from the cord around his neck, handing it to the younger boy to examine.

"Percy gave it to me from my sister. That's Hades. Coolest god out there." Nico explained, with a quick grin. Lucas gave a small smile and a nod, then handed the figurine back to Nico and looked back to his game. He held out a closed hand. Nico replaced the charm around his neck, and accepted what Lucas had passed him - a small green army man. "Thanks, Lucas."

He frowned. There were voices coming from another room.

"I'll be back in a minute, Lucas, okay?" Lucas nodded, and Nico stood and opened the door, carefully walking to where he could hear Andrea talking to two men.

"-But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Came the voice.

_Styx_, Nico thought. It must be the men from the park. Just because they _looked _trustowrthy didn't mean he wanted them in a room with Lucas. They most likely wanted to see him, thought he could tell them something. Which he probably could. Nico and Percy had thought that there was something about Lucas, a feeling that reminded them of the current Oracle, Rachel. Before she had been 'possessed', she had had clairvoyant dreams, or intuitively known things that other people hadn't. And sometimes, in the midst of Lucas' drawings, was something that didn't look like something a kid that age would draw. Both Nico and Percy had come to the conclusion that the boy was slightly psychic.

Nico slipped back into the room, receiving a wave from Lucas before he sat down again. Lucas was drawing again.

Seconds later, the door opened and the man Nico had seen with Lucas at the park stood out in the hall, with a tall man and Andrea, who gave Nico a look that told him to keep an eye on Lucas before she left. Nico rolled his eyes, then stood up, walking forwards and holding out his hand.

* * *

><p>Dean raised an eyebrow as Nico held out a hand for him to shake.<p>

"Nico di Angelo." The kid stated. Remembering that Nico didn't actually know him, Dean cautiously shook his hand and suppressed a shiver. The kid was as cold as ice. Upon closer inspection, Dean noticed that Nico was wearing a string of beads around his neck as well, just like Percy Jackson. Nico's had fewer beads on it, though.

"Agent Ford." He said. "This is Agent Hamill." He gestured to Sam behind him. "U.S. Wildlife Service."

"You're agents?" Nico said in a tone of pure disbelief, wide smile on his face. He wasn't buying it. Dean fought the urge to kick him.

"Yes." Sam said after a minute, clearly noticing that Dean was incapable of saying anything polite at that moment. "We're here to find out what killed Sophie and Will Carlton."

"Can I see your ID?" Nico asked, still looking unconvinced. Dean snorted, but said;

"Sure," as he and Sam held out their 'badges.'

The teen took them, then examined them closely, shutting the door behind him and leaning on it. After a minute, he handed the IDs back and commented, "Those are good. Actually, they're the best I've seen in a while." The hunters froze. "Where did you get them done?"

"What do you mean?" Sam tried to deter him, but Nico wasn't having any of it.

"The IDs are fake."

Sam frowned in worry and looked around to check they were alone, but Nico just grinned.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He paused, then the smile widened. "I'll take it to the grave," he laughed, before becoming serious again. "So, you aren't agents, but you are here about the thing in the lake." He commented, but received no reply. Undaunted, he continued any way. "Also, judging from the amount of complaining Percy has been doing about the questions you asked him, I'd say you think we have something to do with it." Nico walked across to Lucas and whispered something in the boy's ear.

"Well, that depends." Dean asked coldly, all charade of the professional 'agent' gone. Nico stood up again. "Do you have something to do with it?"

Nico didn't seem to be bothered by the dark glare he was receiving as he shrugged. "Well, we are involved in it. But so are you, if you think about it. And we aren't involved in this the way you obviously think we are."

The kid ducked around them, then walked a few paces down the hall, calling over his shoulder at Dean. "If you do anything that upsets Lucas, be very afraid, because I will hurt you."

Then he slid down the wall and sat there, keeping Lucas' door in view as he gestured for Dean to go ahead.

Dean and Sam looked at each other with matching expressions of bemused confusion.

"Well that was odd." Sam whispered. Dean grunted, looking after Nico as he watched them carefully.

"Dude, were we just threatened by a 15 year old?" He murmured. Problem was, the way he'd said it, neither of them thought that Nico would have any trouble in following through with said threat. Dean frowned, then pulled himself back together and slowly opened the door to Lucas' bedroom, walking in.

* * *

><p>Nico stepped out of the shadows he'd travelled through and into the, thankfully large, cupboard in Percy's hallway. He glanced quickly around to get his bearings, and huffed. No doorknob. Excellent. He could break the door down, sure, but that probably wouldn't make Percy very happy. Maybe he was home?<p>

"Percy!" He shouted, banging on the door. If Percy didn't show up, then he'd break the door. "Percy, let me out!"

No response. Nico shrugged, then reached out and prepared to blast the door. Then he paused as he heard soft footsteps coming closer, and the door opened. Nico blinked owlishly in the sudden light, looking at the silhouette of his cousin.

"Nico?" Percy sounded incredulous. "What are you doing?"

"It's not my fault you have so many windows. This is one of the only places in your house I'm guaranteed shadows!" Nico grumbled, pushing past a grinning Percy and into the hall.

He made his way to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, hoping desperately that Percy wasn't a healthy eater. He needed quick energy after shadow travelling to avoid being slightly out of it for the rest of the day, and nothing provided that like junk food. He got a good look, and almost wilted in relief. There was half a lettuce, but that seemed to be the only vegetable in there. Nico grabbed the remains of a cold pizza, then backed out and sat on the counter, kicking the fridge shut behind him.

"Sure, help yourself," Percy said with a smile, gesturing to the pizza that Nico was already devouring.

"So how did things go at Andrea's when the agents went over there?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Percy, they're not agents." He said thickly around a mouthful of pizza. Percy looked surprised. "The badges are fakes."

"What are they doing then?" Percy wondered, pulling a blue glass from a shelf and filling it with water.

"They know there's something in the lake." Nico relayed the conversation he'd had with the pair earlier, and Percy frowned.

"So… they're good guys. Trying to find out what's in the lake." He said dubiously. Nico, now on his third slice of pizza, nodded in agreement. "But they're mortals. How do they think they're going to –" He cut off, dropping the glass, head shooting around to look out across the lake. Still sitting on the counter, Nico flinched, forgotten pizza falling onto its box, and Percy glanced at him, eyes wide.

"You feel it?"

Nico nodded, and they sprinted towards the shoreline. Whatever was in the lake was on the move.

They skidded to a halt at the edge of the water, squinting to where they could sense the presence. Their newly improved eyesight helped, even over the distance. Despite that…

"Is that a boat?" Nico asked, horrified.

"Oh, gods…" Percy gasped. "That's Bill Carlton's bo–"

The rest of the sentence caught in his throat as the 'spidey-sense' flared. There was a muffled shockwave of energy, and the boat was blasted into the air, easily ten metres up. It crashed back down, sinking from sight, and Percy moved to sprint into the water. He could easily be there in seconds, maybe Mr. Carlton or whoever it was…

Nico grabbed his arm. "Don't."

Percy shook his arm free. "What's it going to do?" He asked. "_Drown_ me?" But he didn't move.

"We don't know what it is." Nico said distractedly, still looking at where the boat had vanished. "But it's dead, and has a surprising amount of power considering. _It_ _wouldn't listen to me_. You can't just jump in after it."

"I did when it got Sophie." Percy muttered. Nico rounded on him.

"What?"

"It didn't do a thing to me."

Nico glared at him. "What if it had? You can't just jump in after an unknown monster!"

"It took Sophie." Percy reminded him, and Nico immediately backed down

"Ok. I'm sorry. Let's just… let's go to the Carlton's house to…" He trailed off as Percy's eyes tightened. "We're going to get this thing, Percy." He promised.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Percy and Nico walked up to the Carlton house. The door was ajar.<p>

"Mr. Carlton?" Percy shouted hopefully. The only sound was the wind in the trees, and Percy drooped. "Worth a shot." He mumbled, then walked into the house.

* * *

><p>It was dark, late at night and the roads were almost empty. Small towns didn't have the same constant flow of traffic at all hours of the day and night as most cities did. An Impala pulled up to a stop light as the driver contemplated the sign directing them to the highway.<p>

In the passenger seat, Sam Winchester glanced out the window.

"Green."

Dean sat at the wheel, still looking distractedly ahead. "What?"

"The light's green."

There was a pause, then the car started moving. Dean turned right down the dark road, and Sam frowned.

"Ah… interstate's the other way." He pointed out.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"So, the Sheriff kicked the two 'agents' out of town," Percy called as the door shut behind him. He walked into the living room and dropped down onto a blue sofa, opposite Nico, who looked up as he came in.<p>

"He did?"

"Yeah. He knew they were fakes."

After a quick and fruitless search of the Carlton's house, Nico had gone back to Percy's, and Percy had gone to see Andrea. She was shocked, to say the least, but she seemed to be catching on to the fact that there was something going on in the lake. He'd also seen Lucas. The kid had been white as a sheet and shaking, and although he was comfortable around Percy, he hadn't acknowledged his presence in any way. Percy wasn't Nico.

Percy had waited until Andrea had left to make dinner for her and her son, then knelt down next to Lucas. He'd written his phone number on the corner of one of Lucas' sheets of paper and told him, in no uncertain terms that, if he needed either him or Nico, he could call that number. They'd be there in seconds. Quite literally. Obviously he hadn't told Lucas about Nico's ability to shadow travel, but that didn't mean Percy couldn't promise they'd be there.

"So what do we do now?" Nico asked. Percy sighed.

"I don't know. But I can't help but think that this is going to happen again. And if it can get through the pipes like it did to Will…"

"It could get anywhere." Nico finished.

"Yeah. I gave Lucas the number for the mobile because he looked so freaked."

Nico nodded. "And if he can feel it, he can call us if it comes anywhere near him."

"Or he could just call you." Percy pointed out. "You are the only one he responds to, you know."

Percy stood up. "I'm going to IM Chiron." Nico looked surprised.

"I thought you were trying to avoid anyone at camp for the year."

"Yeah, well." Percy shrugged. "You're here, aren't you? And he might know what this is." He left the room, grabbing one of the drachmas from the bowl in the hall. Nico heard the back door shut. Percy had obviously gone down to the water, where he could use it to make a rainbow. Nico sank back onto the chair he was sitting on.

He wasn't usually good at the whole 'domestic' thing, after living in the Underworld where the choice of home furniture was decidedly different, but it was different at Percy's house. Percy had been the first person, apart from Bianca, who had properly accepted him. Freaky aura of death and all. Even when Nico had blamed him for Bianca's death, Percy had forgiven him, reassured him that the campers would accept him too. So Nico was much more comfortable about being himself around Percy than he was about everyone else.

He pulled the skull ring off his finger, fidgeting while he thought. The phone rang, shattering the silence, and Nico's ADHD had him on his feet and tensed for a fight just a millisecond later. He leant over and glanced through the doorway – Percy was still outside, talking with Chiron.

Nico picked the phone up. He didn't recognize the number, but that was hardly unexpected. He didn't know anyone's numbers. He pressed the 'Receive' button, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

The only response was quick, desperate breathing on the other end of the line. No one spoke.

"Lucas?" He asked sharply. It had to be him. Anyone else would have spoken, he was sure. Lucas sounded terrified. Or hurt… "Lucas, I'm coming, alright?"

He flicked the lights off and sprinted into the corner, wrapping the shadows around him as he concentrated on Andrea's house.

* * *

><p><em>So, things are getting exciting! Or at least, I hope it is, because that's the approach I'm going for. <em>

_Random__fact__: did you know that the kid who plays Lucas in this episode is called 'Nico'? I didn't. It made me grin though._

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Part 5

_I didn't post at 1 like usual. A whole hour late. Will you __**ever**__ forgive me? *puppy eyes* I have an excuse! I swear! It's my 16__th__ birthday party today, so I've spent the morning trying to make the house habitable. And it's only a __**little **__late. It's not like I'm making you wait days or anything :D_

_Also. The response just gets better and better!  
>Thanks to <em>**traveller3****, ****LindiJo**, **Pandasaur727**, **Blessed Me**, **DarkGenesis**, **TechnoFire** _and_ **Frenzi99** _for_ _adding this to favourite or alert lists!  
>Also thanks to<em> **becky199756**, **BetahimeTsukiko** _and_ **liliaeth**, _you loyal wonderful people who keep the flow of reviews coming!_

_Thank you, everyone!_

* * *

><p>*<strong>THE MYTHS ARE TRUE<strong>*

Part 5/6

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean stood outside Andrea's house. The glass walls and door showed that most of the lights were off, and Sam was getting skeptical.<p>

"You sure about this?" He said. "It's pretty late, man."

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't hesitate to reach for the buzzer. As he touched it, the door was wrenched open, and Lucas was there. He had a phone in his hand, his eyes were wide and the kid was very clearly scared out of his mind.

Dean moved forward and grabbed his shoulders, leaning down.

"Lucas? Lucas!"

Lucas ripped away from him and ran into the house, the hunters right behind him. They sprint up the stairs, being careful to avoid the water that's pouring down them, flowing from under the bathroom door. Dean felt his heart sink as the situation suddenly made horrifying sense.

Lucas skidded to a halt and started pounding on the bathroom door, but Dean picked him up bodily and passed him to Sam. He spun back and kicked the door once, hard. It sprang open with a bang.

Sam rushed in, and Dean grabbed Lucas as he tried to enter the room while Sam reached into the bath, full of dirty water. He shouted with the effort, but eventually he managed to get his arms under Andrea's shoulders, so her head is above the surface. She can breathe, but they can't get her out, and Sam can't hold her forever.

The shadows in the hall outside the bathroom seemed to contract, and Dean tightened his grip on Lucas, shoving the boy behind him as they fused together and solidified into the form of Nico di Angelo. Nico stepped forward, eyes wide, looking around Dean. Dean stares.

"Lucas?"

Then Nico hears the sound of rushing water and he wheeled around. In an instant he grasped the situation, and his face went, if possible, even paler.

"I'll get Percy. Hang on!" He shouted over the water, then spun around and vanished into the shadows again.

Andrea shrieked from the bathroom, and Sam yelled as she was pulled under again.

A second later, Nico appeared again, this time dragging Percy Jackson by the hand. Nico staggered and collapsed to the floor, but not before yelling:

"Percy, blast it!"

Percy was already moving, arms coming up as he clapped his hands together then appeared to pull outwards. The water in the bath exploded outwards, drenching everyone, but the bath was empty. Percy dropped to his knees, hunched over, and Sam pulled Andrea from the bath in case it could fill up again. She lay on the ground, coughing and choking as she pulled oxygen into her lungs, and Lucas stopped struggling.

Percy stumbled to his feet, still pale, and walked out of the room. He dropped to his knees beside his cousin, rolling him over.

"Nico?" He asked in concern. The teens eyes were half-open, and he smiled faintly.

"'m good," He said tiredly. "Never doing three trips like that again any time soon. Need to practice first."

Percy gave a short, borderline hysterical laugh, then grabbed Nico's arm and hauled him to his feet. Nico groaned in protest, but Percy just wrapped an arm over his shoulders to keep him upright.

"You 'kay, Lucas?" Nico slurred, eyes fixed on the boy. He was standing in the doorway, eyes flicking between his mother, who was now shakily climbing to her feet wearing her bathrobe, the hunters, who were watching wide-eyed with their hands over their guns, and the duo who had somehow appeared out of nowhere.

Lucas gave a tiny nod, then rushed into the bathroom and threw his arms around his Andrea's waist.

* * *

><p>Percy sat awkwardly on the edge of the two-seater sofa, an only semi-conscious Nico sprawled beside him. They were letting Andrea recover and get dressed. The two 'agents' stood in front of him, not even bothering to hide the fact that they were staring. Well. The taller one was staring. The shorter one looked like he wanted to rip Percy's throat out.<p>

"So, what are your actual names then?" He asked, desperate to break the silence. He could cope with the staring, but the silence that dragged on and on was getting uncomfortable. The taller of the two blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Your names." Percy said slowly. "Nico told me the badges were fake, so what are your names?"

The taller one's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. I'm Sam, this is my brother, Dean."

Percy nodded. "Nice to meet you, I guess." He muttered, then glanced at Dean. "Or not." He amended. "What's with the death glare?"

Nico snorted from where he was lying on the sofa.

"You call that a 'death glare'?" He mumbled. "Dude, he has nothing on my dad."

Percy grinned. "It was a figure of speech." He looked at Sam and Dean. "His version of a death glare is literally that. You die if you're on the receiving end of it, so I've been told."

Sam frowned, and Dean's eyes narrowed.

"So what are you, then?" He asked coldly, and Percy's smile faded.

"That's complicated."

In an instant, Dean's gun was out and leveled at the centre of Percy's forehead. However, instead of shrinking away in fear and spilling the secret, as Dean had hoped, the smile reappeared slightly.

"That won't do anything to me, and may the god's help you if you shoot Nico." Percy's smile grew cold. "Because I will kill you."

"You wouldn't have to," Nico said, sounding more alert after even just a short time lying down. He pushed himself up so he was sitting straighter. "Dad would realize the second it happened, and he'd kill them himself." He grinned. "And there's no way the gods would help him."

Nico was right, Percy reflected. Hades had never been fond of his youngest son, but after the Battle of Olympus when Nico intervened with his army of the undead that led to the victory he'd started keeping a closer eye on him. He approved of his son more that he had, now he knew that Nico was nowhere near as weak and helpless as he'd originally thought.

Both men were looking confused now, the gun still aimed uncertainly at Percy, who smirked at them. Sam opened his mouth to continue the conversation when they heard footsteps on the stairs. The gun vanished from sight, and Andrea and Lucas walked into the room.

Andrea was still pale, and her hair was damp, but she looked much calmer.

Percy jumped to his feet, as did Nico, albeit slower, and stepped forward.

"You alright?" He asked. Andrea nodded, and Lucas moved closer to stand beside Nico, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Percy continued, gesturing to all four them. Dean glared and opened his mouth to challenge that, but was silenced by a quick elbow to the ribs from his brother. " – Once you've had some time to relax. Then we can sort this out. Okay?" He said softly, and Andrea nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, Percy."

Percy smiled, then looked back at Nico and tilted his head towards the door. Nico nodded, then flashed a reassuring grin at Lucas and patted him on the shoulder. The pair headed for the door, Percy shooting a pointed look at Sam and Dean when his back was to Andrea. Dean scowled, but Sam got the hint. He said goodbye to Andrea, assuring her of their return, then grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him from the house.

Outside, Nico and Percy were inspecting the Impala. Dean's jaw clenched, and Sam sighed – at least they weren't touching it.

"This your car?" Nico asked. Dean nodded jerkily, still glaring. "Cool. Mind giving us a lift home?"

"Yes." Dean spat, and Sam sighed.

"Why do you need a lift?"

Percy gestured around. "Do you see my car anywhere? And Nico's too tired to transport himself, let alone both of us." Sam went to comment, but Percy carried straight on. "Besides, if you give us a lift home we can talk." He said pointedly.  
>Sam, much to Dean's displeasure, agreed to give them a lift, ignoring his brothers dark muttering.<p>

Dean took a deep, fortifying breath, then finally nodded his consent as he unlocked the car. He only twitched slightly when they jumped in the back seat, and he and Sam climbed in the front.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they were standing in the living room of Percy's house.<p>

Sam was looking around in interest, Dean kept his gaze firmly on the two teenagers.

"Πόσο μπορούμε να τους πούμε?" _How much do we tell them? _Percy asked eventually. Both hunters stiffened at the foreign language.

"Δεν ξέρω." _I don't know_. Nico replied. "Έχουμε να δώσουμε κάποια εξήγηση." _We have to give some sort of explanation._

"Are you talking in _Greek_?" Sam said in surprise. Percy looked at him.

"Ancient Greek." He specified, apparently impressed that he'd realised the correct language. "Θα μπορούσαμε να τους δώσουμε μια βασική ιδέα του –" _We could give them a basic idea of_ – Percy stopped as a fine mist seeped into the room, spiraling in front of him and thickening. Sam and Dean took a step backward, but judging from the others reaction it wasn't dangerous.

"Oh wonderful." Percy muttered in exasperation, dropping his forehead into his palm. "Just what I need." The mist flashed with light, then an image could be seen through it, as if they were looking through a slightly blurry screen.

"Percy!"

A voice echoed through the room. From the mist.

"Chiron." Percy replied resignedly. Sam edged around behind him to see who Percy was talking to. Nico bit back a grin at the expression on Sam's face – if they had been in a cartoon, Sam's jaw would have just fallen off and hit the floor.

"Is that a centaur?" He burst out in alarm. Percy sighed, Dean sped around the room to stand behind his brother, and both of them stared bug-eyed at Chiron. Nico snickered.

Dean stared at the image in the fog. It was an honest to god centaur. Half furry horse, half man. It blinked at him, looking as alarmed as Sam had sounded.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Percy agreed. "We have a bit of a situation here."

"Is this connected to what is happening at the lake?" The centaur asked, and Percy nodded.

"Yeah. It attacked Andrea. They saw Nico shadow travel, then I blasted it with hydrokinesis…" He trailed off, and the centaur nodded in understanding.

"Use the Mist, you could quite easily wipe their memories of the whole –"

"No!" Dean and Sam looked at Percy in surprise as he joined them in voicing their protests. Even the centaur looked surprised.

"Percy…"

"That's not why I brought it up. Chiron, they seem to have some idea of what's happening. They can help." Percy said firmly.

"Besides," Nico chipped in. "I'm not wiping anyone's memories." He shuddered, and Percy shot him a sympathetic look. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. There had to be a story there.

"But we were wondering how much we were allowed to tell them." Percy said, turning back to the centaur.

"Percy, you know the rules." He replied. "You can't just start telling mortals everything about –"

"I wasn't going to tell them everything." Percy said quickly. "Just, you know, the basics." He snorted. "Otherwise I think Dean might try shooting me."

Sam smiled, but the centaur shifted uncertainly. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Percy's smile vanished. "Don't you trust my judgment?" He asked softly. "After everything I did for all of you?"

"Percy, I trust your judgment absolutely." The centaur replied seriously. "Do you think I would have told you the prophecy if I didn't? It's not you I don't trust, it's them. Whenever mortals get mixed up in our messes, it usually ends up nasty."

"This isn't one of our messes." Percy argued. "This isn't just some Empousa or Telekhine that I can dust! It's something I've never seen before, and they know more about it than we do. So please, give me advice on how much I should tell them, or I'll have to judge that myself." He was angry now, breathing hard, and the Winchesters were surprised that he was technically fighting on their side. Chiron finally nodded.

"Alright." Percy relaxed. "You may tell them what you are, and give them a brief outline of what that means, and if you chose you may tell them who your parents are." Percy nodded in relief. "But Percy, be careful if you confront whatever this new creature is. You too, Nico."

They nodded, and Chiron sighed. He glanced quickly at the Winchesters, then looked back at Percy. "I rarely doubt your judgment, Percy. Be careful." He repeated. Then he waved his hand out in front of him, and the image blurred as the mist dissipated.

"This is getting complicated, and I'm tired." Nico said quietly. Percy mumbled something along the lines of _leave-the-hard-bits-to-me-why-don't-you_, but then he nodded and gave Nico directions to the spare bedroom upstairs, and Nico vanished up the stairs.

There was a pause, then…

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"That was an Iris Message." Percy said, answering Dean's outburst. "Like a webcam conversation."

"Iris?" Sam repeated questioningly, and Percy nodded tiredly.

"Iris." He confirmed. "Goddess of the rainbow. If you pay her and ask nicely, she'll transmit the message for you."

But Dean was more concerned about the first half of his explanation. "Goddess?" He repeated, eyeing Percy suspiciously. Percy frowned, deep in thought as he tried to come up with the easiest way to broach what Sam was sure was a rather complicated subject.

"How much do you know about the Greek gods?" He asked finally, fidgeting uncomfortably with the string of beads around his neck.

Sam nodded. "Like Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Ares…" He trailed off though, as Percy looked up in alarm, gesturing wildly at him to stop. Thunder rumbled, rolling around the lake, then faded.

"Would you relax, he's just curious…" Percy muttered softly, eyes pointed skyward. Dean and Sam exchanged incredulous looks, then Percy looked back at them.

"You shouldn't just say their names." He advised. Sam nodded mutely. "Names have power."

"This is insane." Dean muttered, standing up and stalking across the room, running a hand through his hair. He turned back. "There's a reason they're called the Greek myths, kid. It's because they're not real." Thunder roared around the lake again, louder than before. Sam could almost feel the vibrations from it in his bones.

"The myths are true. They're _real_." Percy said exasperatedly. "And if you're going to go around saying stuff like that, do it further away so I'm not in range when they decide to smite you."

Dean glared at him, but didn't continue, and Sam blinked as a new thought occurred to him.

"What about you?" He asked, looking hard at Percy, who looked up in confusion. "You're not…" He trailed off, hand drifting towards his gun, but Percy had caught on to his train of thought. His eyebrows rose in disbelief and a wide smile appeared on his face as he laughed.

"No. No, I'm not a one of the ones that everyone's heard of." He assured them. "Nico isn't either." His gaze flicked between the brothers, like a spectator at a tennis match. He took a breath and frowned, then… "We're demi-gods." Percy admitted.

"Demi-gods." Sam repeated, looking for all the world like a Cyclopes had dropped from the sky in front of him and bashed him with a club. Percy nodded. "As in, children of the gods." Sam continued.

"Yep. One godly parent, one mortal. We're halfbloods."

Dean surged to his feet, his gun out and leveled at the centre of Percy's head before Sam leapt up and dragged him back down again. Despite the fact that he was restraining his brother, though, Sam looked like he had come to the same conclusion as his brother, and didn't look at all happy. _Whatever conclusion that was. _Percy sighed. He'd hoped that, for once, things would go smoothly. _Guess not_.

"So it's been you, this whole time?" Dean spat, shaking Sam off and taking a step towards the halfblood. He didn't look particularly concerned at the threat.

"What are you talking about." Percy asked tiredly.

"I'm talking about you pagan _gods_." Dean said. "Is that the reason behind the drownings then? Christopher Barr, Bill Carlton, Will Carlton, Sophie… your own _girlfriend_?" He said disgustedly. Percy had stiffened at the mention of Sophie, Sam noted, but Dean carried right on. "Do you freaks have no boundaries?"

That, apparently, was the final straw.

Percy's face darkened, and Dean was dragged back onto the chair and held there, completely unable to move. Percy stood up, ignoring Sam's shout of protest, instead fixing his glare on Dean.

"_What _do you think I have done?" He said angrily. "What?"

Dean sneered at him. "Don't pretend you don't _know. _That's what pagan gods _do_." He looked at Percy like he was something nasty to be scraped off the bottom of his boot. "You _eat people_."

There was a second of silence, then Percy let out a brief, almost hysterical laugh.

"You think I've been _eating them_?" He looked almost as disgusted as Dean did. "You idiots." He continued despairingly. "You heard Chiron, we _don't_ _know _what's in the lake." He gave Dean a sharp look. "And we don't eat people. That's gross. We eat _pizza_. Like _normal _people. We don't hurt people."

Dean frowned darkly, "But you _are_ a threat."

"Not to anyone apart from ourselves, usually." Percy said coolly, glaring at him. Dean was suddenly aware that his eyes had changed, from the light greens and blues to deep, rolling colours. He could almost hear waves crashing in the distance. "So back off."

"Why are you a threat to yourselves?" Sam asked, cutting the tension and trying to stop Dean from getting in over his head. Percy turned away from Dean, eyes lighter as he forced himself to relax.

"Because monsters hunt us, constantly." He explained. "I don't know what it is, but something about halfbloods… it's like a flare that monsters can see, so they come after us." Sam nodded slowly, just beginning to understand, and Dean was starting to listen as well. "We have satyrs that spend their time tracking us all over the country and bringing us to camp so we can defend ourselves. Some people don't make it there, but most do. We learn how to fight."

"Camp." Dean repeated, thinking back to their conversation earlier. "The camp where you were a counselor?"

Percy nodded.

"So who's your 'godly parent'?" Sam asked, inspecting Percy closely. Percy laughed.

"You can guess that." He glanced at the clock. Almost three in the morning. "I'll let you sleep on it." He stood up, Sam and Dean following suit. "We'll see you at Andrea's house tomorrow. Later today." Percy corrected himself with a grin. "Then you tell us about your job." He led them to the door, then stood aside so they could leave.

"Thanks." Sam said suddenly, and Percy looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"For trusting us." He clarified, looking uncomfortable, and Percy inclined his head.

"You're welcome, I guess." He stepped back as they climbed into their car, waved briefly then vanished into the house, door closing behind him.

Sam and Dean the Impala, staring at the house as the lights were switched off.

"So." Dean said finally. "Greek demi-gods." There was a pause. "That's new."

Then he pulled out of the driveway, headed back to their motel.

* * *

><p><em>So, the secret's out! <em>

_Thanks to _**liliaeth**_ for reminding me that the usual pagan gods eat people, because I'd forgotten to add that to the Winchester's reaction to Nico and Percy._

_And yes, Percy and Nico are still gods. Obviously they're __**minor**__ gods, because no-one's heard of them to worship/believe in them etc apart from the demigods, but they are. Percy lied and said they were demi-gods because even if he __**wants **__to trust the Winchesters etc, he doesn't want to tell them __**everything**__. Just so that's clear, in case I confused anyone._

_So, recently I've had a lot of different ideas of various different Percy Jackson/Supernatural crossovers, and I was thinking of writing a few more, like a series. It wouldn't be just Percy or Nico, I can have a variety of half-blood's etc, and just scatter them through Supernatural. Or if people like Percy and Nico I can do that. Or both. So Dean and Sam'll probably find out about their 'godliness' in another story. Maybe._

_Anyway._

_Thoughts? Suggestions?_

_Last thing, I swear, on a totally unrelated subject. Go on youtube, and watch _/watch?v=badHUNl2HXU ._ It's only 2½ minutes long, and it's hilarious, trust me. Go on._

_See you next time!_


	6. Part 6

_Wow. Last part. It's weird._

_On the other hand: FIRST STORY OFFICIALLY FINISHED! WHOOO!_

_Thanks to _**becky199756**, **liliaeth****,** **BetahimeTsukiko**, **CravenHellsing**, _and _**Soren Quill** _for reviewing!_

_There was also some confusion about the 'minor god' bit. Sorry, should have been clearer. Basically, they are not Olympians (the big 12 'major' gods.) I figure, if they're not major gods, that makes them minor gods by default. Hope that makes more sense?_

* * *

><p>*<strong>THE MYTHS ARE TRUE<strong>*

Part 6/6.

_This is it, folks._

* * *

><p>A bird chirped noisily, and Nico di Angelo bolted upright in the bed he'd previously been sleeping in, jumping to his feet. The head rush caused by his sudden trip into the land of the vertical made him falter slightly, but he soon regained his balance. He changed out of the pyjamas he'd borrowed from Percy, back into his usual black attire, then wandered through the house, following the sounds and smells of what was probably meant to be cooking.<p>

Percy stood in the kitchen, glaring as he threw two bits of toast that resembled charred cardboard into the bin. He glanced at the toaster as if considering whether to go for a second attempt or not, then seemingly abandoned the idea and pulled out the cereal and a blue bowl.

Nico laughed softly, smile widening when Percy shot him a reproachful look.

"Not having much luck, then." Nico commented.

"What gave me away?" Percy asked, mock-surprise plastered on his face before he grinned and started on his cereal. Nico joined him with less enthusiasm. _Cereal_. It was all Persephone and Demeter seemed to feed him whenever he was at home.

"How did the conversation go last night after I went to bed?" He queried, slightly embarrassed that he'd had to leave the conversation early.

Although, technically, he was, like Percy, one of the gods now, he was still getting used to it – time passed differently in Olympus and the Underworld. He often forgot the extra power he had, didn't tap into it when he needed it, used to the boundaries he used to be limited to. The result of that was that he'd not use all the power he had, and exhaust himself. Percy occasionally did the same, but less often.

Percy pulled a face. "It… could have gone worse." He answered.

Nico quirked an eyebrow. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them we were demigods."

Nico nodded slowly. "And when are we going to go back to Andrea's? We still need to figure out what to do with the thing in the lake."

"As soon as you're done?"

Nico snorted, grinning, and threw out the cereal. Instead, he grabbed something questionable that was wrapped in brightly coloured plastic. Percy looked at it dubiously.

"I bet there's not even a gram of the original food left in that." He commented, and Nico grinned widely through a mouthful of the processed food. Percy made a disgusted face, but his amusement shone through.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Percy and Nico were walking through the bright green woods around the edge of the lake.<p>

The water was calm, no sign of the creature, and they were about a hundred meters from the house when they froze.

"Is that the Sheriff?" Nico mouthed, frowning in confusion. Percy nodded the affirmative, and they both started moving again – this time, silently.

They could hear Dean talking;

"-tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

Percy and Nico paused behind the tree line, out of sight. Percy's eyes narrowed at the gun that the Sheriff was pointing straight at the brothers, but it wavered at Dean's words. Andrea was standing on the path, watching in horrified disbelief.

"Dad?" she asked, "Is any of this true?" She didn't want to believe it."

"No." Jake said firmly. "Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

"They aren't _liars_." Percy stepped out of the trees, Nico at his side. The gun swung around to aim at them before the Sheriff realized who it was and lowered it.

"Percy? Nico?"

Andrea took a step forward. "Something tried to drown me." She said shakily, drawing her father's attention back around. "Chris _died_ on that lake." Her voice grew steadily louder and louder, and her father looked away. "Dad, _look at me_!" She cried. "Tell me you – you didn't _kill_ anyone."

The Sheriff blinked hard a few times, breathing hard, but looked away again and didn't say anything. Andrea stared at him.

"Oh my god." She muttered, eyes wide.

Jake took a breath. "Billy and I were at the lake." He said quietly. "Peter was the smallest one; we always bullied him. But this time..." he paused. "It got rough. We were holding his head under the water." He couldn't keep eye contact. "We didn't mean to, but we held him under too long and he _drowned.._." he forced out, then looked sadly at Sam and Dean. "We let the body go. And it sank." He finished brokenly. Dean nodded, him and Sam staring coldly as the Sheriff turned urgently to his daughter. She was standing still, face blank with shock.

"Oh, Andrea… We were kids." He said desperately. "We were so scared. It was a mistake, but Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with _Chris_..." he trailed off. "Because of some _ghost_? It's not _rational_."

Nico snorted. "Nothing about this is rational." He muttered. "You should meet our family." He gestured to himself and Percy. A smile flashed briefly across his cousin's face, but quickly died. Sam gave a soft snort. The Sheriff opened his mouth to comment, looking confused, but Dean cut across him.

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as _far_ as we can, right now." He told them steadily. Andrea nodded shakily, and she and her father turned back towards the house.

Percy and Nico stiffened, gasping, and spun around.

"It's here." Percy blurted quickly. Andrea turned her head, then cried out.

Lucas was near the lake, kneeling down at the water's edge.

"_Lucas_!"

Jake's bellow broke the spell, and a second later everyone was sprinting towards the lake. Nico and Percy were pulling ahead, to Dean's surprise before he remembered the 'demigod' part of their conversation the previous night.

But not quick enough.

Lucas was kneeling on the dock, reaching over, trying to retrieve one of his plastic army men. It was bobbing on the surface of the water, just out of reach.

"LUCAS!" Dean shouted, weaving through the trees.

"Lucas, honey, stay where you are!" Andrea cried.

Apparently he couldn't hear them.

Nico gasped, staggered and nearly fell over before he kept running. "_LUCAS_!"

He was gone, pulled over the side of the dock just as he and Percy reached the dock.

"Nico," Percy said quickly, "Keep them out of the water."

"But it's _sunny!_"

"You have to, Nico! It'll kill them!"

Then he spun around and leapt in after it.

A second later, Dean and Sam ran out of the woods, already stripping off jackets as they prepared to follow Percy into the water.

"No, wait!"

They didn't listen. Nico rolled his eyes, then concentrated; the shadows snaked out of the trees, solidified, and closed around their ankles, pinning them in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean roared, struggling.

"You can't go in there, it'll just kill you too!" Nico shouted at him, eyes clenched shut as he maintained the shadows. _Forget the boundaries, you're stronger now… _His eyes snapped open. The solid darkness stayed where it was.

"What about Percy?" Sam asked angrily. Nico looked at him. Like his brother, Sam was trying to get free of the shadows, but there was nothing to pull away from his feet, nothing to rip free of. _You can't pull a shadow off your leg._

Nico shook his head. "He told you we were demigods, right?" They nodded. "Percy's father is Poseidon." Sam stopped. "Trust me, it's not physically _possible_ to drown Percy. You don't have that same luxury."

Andrea, who had frozen, watching the water, abruptly pulled off her sweatshirt.

"Andrea, stay there!" Sam ordered her.

"But Lucas – !"

"Percy'll get him. Stay away from the water." Nico told her.  
>The next 30 seconds passed like a lifetime as everyone watched the water. No sign of Percy or Lucas.<p>

"Lucas, where are you?" She whimpered. Nico bit his lip. _Come on, Percy…_

"Peter!" A shout from the waterline attracted their attention. Sam, Dean, Nico and Andrea turned to see the sheriff, pulling his jacket off as he steps into the water.

"Jake, _don't!_" Nico shouted. The sheriff ignored him.

"Peter, if you can hear me…" He was waist deep in the water already. "Please Peter… I'm sorry…" He waded further in, and started swimming slowly deeper.

"Dad... daddy, no!"

Like Nico, Andrea was ignored, and Jake swum further out, pleading with the spirit. "I'm so sorry! Lucas... he's-he's just a little boy. Please..." he got louder, shouting over the lake, ignoring Sam, Nico and Dean as they shouted at him to get out of the water.

"Please _take me_!"

"Jake! _No_!" Dean shouted.

He was ignored again. "Just let it be over!"

Nico gasped then shuddered violently as the thing let out a burst of power, shadows dissipating and releasing the Winchesters, although this time they didn't try to jump into the lake.

At the same time, the Sheriff vanished under the water with a cry. Andrea screamed.

"Daddy! DADDY! _No_!"

He was gone, bubbles rising to the surface.

Nico let out a shaky breath as he walked to the edge of the dock – the spirit was gone. And not just moved away, Nico had felt it move _on_. It was, hopefully, on its way to his father. It'd join the line, and by the time it was judged, Nico would have ensured it a place somewhere awful.

There was an explosion of water, and Nico dropped out of the was as Percy shot out of the lake like a missile, landing hard and skidding a few feet down the dock. He was holding Lucas protectively on his front, so the boy didn't take the impact.

Both of them were completely dry, and Lucas' eyes were wide as he was pulled up to his hysterical mother as Andrea dropped down beside him and wrapped him in a bear hug.

Nico pulled his cousin to his feet and they stepped back.

"What happened?" Percy asked Nico. Nico tilted his head questioningly, and Percy clarified. "He was gone," he said quietly, gesturing at Lucas. "Then a few seconds ago he just popped into the lake."

Nico nodded, watching Lucas and Andrea. "It got what it wanted, so it let Lucas go."

Percy glanced back at the water. It was peaceful and still again.

At least now they knew it would stay that way.

"Why wouldn't it listen to you, though?" Percy asked thoughtfully. "It should have just moved on the first time you tried."

"I don't know." Nico frowned. "It wasn't like most of the ghosts I've met before. It wasn't… _real_." He shifted uncomfortably, eyes darting around, trying to find a better way to explain while Percy looked confused. "It didn't _think_, or anything. It had a purpose, a goal, and that was it. It… it existed to drown Jake and the Carltons. Once it had done that, game over. Nothing else for it, so it left." Percy nodded, beginning to understand. "And when I tried to make it move on… I tried to order it to. Of course that didn't work, because it didn't care who my father is. It just cared about drowning them." Nico scowled. "And I didn't get a chance to just shove it through the afterlife after that."

"Oh."

There was a pause, then Percy put a hand on Nico's shoulder and gave a push.

"Come on. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Sam and Dean turned around from their conversation over the hood of the Impala – Percy and Nico were walking towards them.

"So… you guys going?" Percy asked, gesturing towards the open drivers door and the bags on the backseat.

"Yeah, we're heading out." Dean said.

Nico nodded. "Us too."

Sam looked up in surprise, "You're leaving?"

Percy hummed in agreement. "Yeah. It's been…" he paused, looking for the right word. "_Odd_, living in one place for so long." Nico snorted, and Percy cuffed him around the back of the head. "Actually, it's been driving me crazy. I'm gonna go back to the family."

"You're dad'll be pleased." Nico murmured to him. Percy shrugged.

"But we just came to…" He fidgeted. "You can't tell anyone, alright? About the gods being real. Not even other hunters."

"Or we'll hunt you down and wipe your memories." Nico threatened, although he looked disgusted by the idea.

"Either way." Percy said, elbowing his cousin. "Just, please, don't tell anyone."

The brothers exchanged glances, pulled faces, then nodded at Percy and Nico.

"Sure." Dean told them. "Secret's safe with us."

"Thanks." Percy said in relief. "If you want to talk to Andrea before you go, go via my old house."

"What?"  
>"I gave it to Andrea and Lucas…" Percy explained, looking depressed. "Figured they don't need constant reminders of Jake and the Carltons." He said sadly, then forced a smile. "Right. Let's go, Nico." He glanced around – no-one there. They could shadow-travel.<p>

"See ya." Nico sent them a mocking salute, then the shadows shifted, wrapping around them and disintegrating.

"Ick." Dean commented, pulling a face. "That looks like a crap way to travel." He grinned, patting the Impala. "It's got nothing on my baby."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, who'd want to teleport when they could drive a 40 year old car?" He wondered sarcastically.

Dean glared at him. "You're just jealous of us." He crowed, running a hand over the roof of the Impala, smirking.

Sam smacked him on the arm, looking amused. "Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

><p><em>And that, my friends, is that. And it was <em>_**much **__longer than it was originally meant to be. It started off as a one-shot :D_

_And I'm sorry about the lack of Dean and Sam going "Oh-my-god-Nico-is-the-son-of-a-death-god", but the right moment didn't present itself to me._

_Anyway. Because of the feedback so far, I have decided that there __WILL be a sequel(s?)__. I have ideas for some, but none are done beyond a vague idea yet. And I'm going on holiday for a while next week. And I finish stories before I start posting them. So it will take a while. I'll add the "Oh-my-god-Nico-is-the-son-of-a-death-god" thing, though :D_

_BUT__: __**If you have requests on characters you want to see in any sequels, please review/send me a message or whatever.**__ I'll see what I can do. I have general ideas for most of the demigods, I think, but it's nice to know what people want rather than me just hoping for the best._

_I'll post a chapter at the end of this when I start posting sequels._

_Recommendation: _'Nico diAngelo and the House on Grimmauld Place' _by __Eowebrinda__. It's a HP/PJO crossover, 3 chapters up, so far so good. Read it if you like Nico fics :)_

_Thanks so much for reading, this has been fun to write and I hoped you liked it._

_Hemillsie xx_


End file.
